Psicópata
by Karizzle
Summary: Arthur está cansado. Hay algo que lo tiene sin poder dormir, y no es precisamente el café. Puede parecer tonto, pero siente que alguien lo está viendo. Y allí está Estados Unidos, listo para ir en su ayuda.


Sinceramente esto está terrible y no sé, no me agrada, pero cierta Solitudely, a quién está dedicado esto, me hizo subirlo. Así que aquí está. Te quiero mucho Soly, esto es para ti.

Disculpas de antemano si esto está demasiado feo :c

Gracias a mi querida esposa que me ayudó a editar un poco esto para que no quedara tan feo. Si no mueren es gracias a ella :D Te quiero Pony.

Este capítulo es corto. En serio. Muy corto. Espero poder seguir este proyecto bien. Hace bastante quería hacerlo. Gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Arthur despertó en medio de la noche con esa molesta sensación de nuevo.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —pregunta, como si alguien que entra a tu casa a escondidas fuera a responder esa pregunta.

Pero está cansado. Últimamente, despierta cada noche sintiendo que alguien lo está mirando. Ya ha probado de todo: Píldoras para dormir, alarmas contra movimientos, un guardia, ¡hasta ha intentado no dormir en absoluto! Pero nada resulta.

—Bien Arthur, respira, mañana será un largo día —susurra, mientras se acomoda en la cama y se vuelve a dormir.

Ya llevaba más de un mes así. No recordaba bien cuándo fue la primera vez que se despertó a media noche, pero no podía olvidar la primera carta. Sí, esa linda y dulce carta. Una carta cualquiera de una admiradora cualquiera. Arthur estaba bastante acostumbrado a ellas. Era apuesto y las chicas se derretían por él cuando pasaba con su bicicleta sin rueditas, pero esta carta era bastante... ¿cómo decirlo?… especial. En ella había un tierno saludo y una semi-dedicatoria de amor, nada diferente hasta ahí, pero luego venía una lista con las actividades del día de Kirkland. Éstas estaban detalladas con gran cuidado, y, para sorpresa del británico, esa persona tenía más información de la que él hubiera deseado.

No le tomó demasiada importancia, y continuó con su vida. Dos días más tarde, una nueva carta llegó, firmada exactamente igual que la anterior, y con el mismo contenido, sólo que ésta vez, a las actividades de Kirkland se le agregaba alguien más. "Artie va a hacer sus compras, y yo lo acompaño. ¡Esto es tan divertido!". Y varios puntos en la lista de la misma forma, pero el que más le extrañó fue el último: "Ha sido un día muy largo. Artie se quedó dormido, pero no puedo dejar de verlo. ¡Creo que pasaré toda la noche mirándolo! ¡Espero que no te moleste, cariño!".

Esa fue la última noche en la que Arthur pudo disfrutar de un buen sueño.

Y decidió llamar a su huésped indeseado, el parásito. Pero sólo para sus adentros.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era paranoia, por supuesto que no, y debía hacer algo al respecto, pero ¿qué? Cambiarse de casa no era una buena idea, además el no era una nenita que escapaba de los problemas, claro que no. Lo único que le quedaba era afrontar las cosas de la manera más varonil que podía: Si esa fanática lo amaba tanto, entonces bien, ella tendría lo que quería.

Ahora, ¿cómo comunicarse con su psicópata? La verdad su única opción era esperar a ver si encontraba a quien llevaba las cartas cada día. Sí, era un buen plan. Ahora debía dormir. La junta con las demás naciones no iba a ser fácil, necesitaba estar descansado.

Hacía bastante tiempo que Kirkland no dejaba su hogar. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba bastante asustado de hacerlo. Así que esa mañana, cuando cerró la puerta de su casa y se enfrentó al mundo, este le pareció bastante más grande de lo que recordaba. Respiró profundo y se enfrentó a la gente. Sentía a todos mirándolo, como si todos estuvieran obsesionados con él, así que llegar a la sala de reuniones habría sido un alivio, de no ser por Jones. Wow, el norteamericano había llegado temprano, se aproximaba el apocalipsis, pensaba Arthur, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era que Alfred hubiera llegado temprano, era que él, Arthur Kirkland, auténtico caballero inglés, había llegado tarde.

No era realmente un problema, excepto que debía tomar el asiento que quedaba vacío, y el único que quedaba esta vez era el que estaba junto a ese ruidoso y molesto muchacho: Estados Unidos.

Arthur rodó los ojos mientras veía a Jones ofrecerle su más grande sonrisa. No era que lo odiara, sólo que se sentía tan cansado que la última persona que quería a su lado en esos momentos era a Alfred.

Una vez terminada la larga junta, más larga aún con Jones a su lado, Arthur escucha la fuerte voz de Alfred en su oído:

—¡Oye Arthur! ¿Por qué esa cara? Pareces no estar durmiendo bien...

—Cállate Alfred, no es tu problema.

—¡Claro que sí! Si es un problema, ¡el héroe lo puede resolver!

Quizás era la peor idea del universo, pero en ese momento no pareció tan descabellada. Talvez era efecto de la falta de sueño. Pedirle ayuda a Estados Unidos no podía ser tan malo. Además, Arthur no podría lidiar solo con esa situación.

—Bien Alfred, te contaré. Pero es un secreto. —Dijo, inseguro de sus propias palabras. Alfred sonrió con cara de cachorro, mientras Arthur se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión, pero ya era tarde para retractarse.

Así que Arthur le contó todo, con la condición de que debía ayudarlo a descubrir quién era esta persona que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba causando.

Cuando el inglés terminó, Alfred no podía verse más emocionado.

—¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Arthur! ¡Soy un súper espía, además de un héroe! Prometo salvarte. —Dijo el norteamericano, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Arthur quería creerle, sinceramente, tanto como quería tomar un té o leer un libro, pero por algún motivo no terminaba de convencerse. Aún así le regaló una mueca parecida a una sonrisa como agradecimiento.


End file.
